Hoy sera mi día
by PorSupuest0
Summary: Andrew es un joven seguro de si mismo, no hay mucho que se le dificulte en su día a día, pero después de un encuentro inesperado, su seguridad lo dejara y tendrá que recurrir a una amiga para ayudarlo en su reciente predicamento. -AU-


_Hoy será el día, tu puedes hacerlo Andrew. Solo… Solo tienes que acercarte a ella y…_

"Aaagh". El joven Hanbridge se quejó en voz alta, revelando la exasperación que su charla mental provocaba en el. "¿Porque tiene que ser tan difícil…?".

"Si vas a pretender trabajar en tu proyecto de _elusión fiscal_ , ¿Podrías al menos 'pretender' hacerlo en silencio, por favor?". Una joven rubia se lo pidió, un tanto molesta, desde el otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca que estaban compartiendo, sin siquiera desviar la mirada del libro que estaba estudiando.

"Dime Diana… ¿Tu eres una chica verdad?". Preguntó el joven, ignorando la petición de su compañera, con su mirada fija en el paisaje que se apreciaba a través del gran ventanal de la biblioteca.

"Cielos Andrew... Tu capacidad de observación me sorprende más cada día. En efecto así es, soy un chica. ¿Alguna razón en especial para tu repentina amnesia?".

"Ja… Ja… Obviamente era una pregunta retórica. Pero ya en serio, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta… Relacionada con una integrante de tu género…?".

"Si deseas preguntarme una vulgaridad, por favor dirígete a los cientos de páginas que existen en la WEB y evítame la vergüenza, estoy segura que alguna de ellas podrá aclarar tu duda". Contestó la joven, aún inmersa en su lectura.

Andrew finalmente fijó su mirada en la chica, una de sus cejas arqueadas denotando una expresión de molestia ante tan desgarradora suposición. Sólo le había hecho una broma vulgar a su compañera una vez, UNA. Y ahora nunca lo dejaría ir. Con un pesado suspiro, giró el resto de su cuerpo para estar por completo de frente a la joven rubia. Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo de conocer a su compañera, era que el humor y el sarcasmo no eran las mejores maneras de acercarse a ella, por lo que tenía que proceder de una manera más seria.

Después de todo, la pregunta que tenía en mente no era una que normalmente se hiciera entre bromas.

"Voy a omitir tu conjetura". Dijo mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y reposaba su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas. "E iré directo al grano".

Con un sonoro golpe, la rubia cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y levantó su mirada, fríos orbes azules lanzaban dagas en dirección del chico. "De acuerdo, claramente el hecho de que estemos en un recinto dedicado al estudio en silencio, al que por alguna razón me seguiste,no es suficiente razón para que mantengas tu boca cerrada, trataré de resolver tu cuestión lo más rápido que pueda para proseguir con mis estudios, así que… Dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?".

Acostumbrado al aire de superioridad que Diana ejercía con su persona, Andrew solo la miro fijamente por unos momentos sin siquiera estremecerse. Después de todo, él también contaba con cierto nivel de confianza en sí mismo, por así decirlo, para no dejarse intimidar. Aunque eso no importaba, ya que sabía cómo lidiar con su "amiga" de la infancia desde hace ya buen tiempo.

"Lo que deseo preguntarte es un tanto personal, yo…". Una vez más, el solo hecho de pensar en pregunta le seca la garganta. "Yo… Este…".

"¿Si?". Diana arqueo una ceja ante el titubeo de su compañero.

"Veras… Yo… Últimamente…". Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

"...¿Tu?". La chica comenzó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos.

Después de no recibir respuesta del joven, que por alguna razón estaba sobando de manera muy agitada sus manos, la paciencia finalmente dejó a la rubia y esta levantó su mano derecha para frotar su frente.

"Por el amor de Dios Andrew, si vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, yo-".

"¡Me gusta una chica!". Dijo en un tono un tanto fuerte por lo que inmediatamente se encogió de hombros, esperando que nadie más lo hubiera escuchado.

"De acuerdo…". Contestó la joven un tanto sorprendida, esa confesión era lo último que esperaría de parte del él, por lo general eran sus compañeras quienes se acercaban a ella buscando información acerca de su "amigo".

"Como te darás cuenta, es un sentimiento nuevo para mi". Dijo ya un poco más calmado. "Y quisiera pedir tu consejo, ya que evidentemente, eres una chica".

"Claramente…". La joven giró sus ojos. "Aunque debo admitir, no creí que hubiera espacio en tu corazón para algo que no fuera ese armatoste que te gusta tocar".

"Ese 'armatoste' es un recuerdo de mi madre y su valor sentimental es invaluable".

"Por supuesto". La joven contestó en seco. "¿Y quién es esta 'chica' que llamó la atención del tan evasivo 'galán' de la academia?". Dijo en un tono burlón.

"Su identidad no es relevante por el momento". Dijo aclarando su garganta.

"Al contrario, su identidad lo es todo, ¿Cómo podré aconsejarte correctamente si no conozco a la persona a la que quieres arruinar con tu presencia?".

"Para tu información, muchas personas se sienten cómodas a mi alrededor". Dijo un tanto indignado. "Pero si todo sale bien, tu serás la primera a quien se le presente".

"Vaya, me siento honrada. Muy bien, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?".

"Verás… Esta chica no es parte de nuestro círculo social y creo que mi posición en la academia no es algo de lo que ella esté enterada".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Ja… Fue el día que la vi por primera vez".

* * *

Algunas semanas atrás, Andrew se encontraba en su camino hacia el aula de clases de su última lección del día. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y las grandes torres de la academia aceleraban la entrada de la noche, la oscuridad rápidamente ganaba terreno en el campus. Uno a uno, los faros que seguían el camino comenzaron a encenderse de manera automática. Sin embargo, el joven no prestaba atención a su alrededor, habiendo recorrido el mismo camino todos los días por el transcurso del semestre, era capaz de enfocarse en otra cosa mientras caminaba a su destino. Que era justo lo que estaba haciendo, en sus manos sostenía la partitura de una famosa pieza clásica, la cual estudiaba para después poder practicarla en su piano.

Tal era su concentración que no vio que justo en frente de él, una pelota de voleibol estaba peligrosamente aguardando en la trayectoria del joven.

"¡Cuidado!".

El repentino grito sacudió al chico, el cual levanto la mirada rápidamente justo al momento en el que su pie derecho hizo contacto con el objeto redondo, lo que inmediatamente causó que perdiera el equilibrio y con un sonoro golpe, terminó boca abajo en el suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?". La voz de una chica se escuchaba a su lado.

"Pero que…". Lentamente Andrew giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo aún con lo ojos cerrados, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la frente, pero nada que no pudiera tolerar.

"Cielos, debiste haberte visto, te caíste muy chistoso, jeje."

"¿Qué…?". Finalmente abrió los ojos para afrontar a la chica que se estaba burlando de él, pero justo cuando fijó su mirada en la otra persona, se encontró con unos irises rojos que lo dejaron sin palabras.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte". La chica tomó las manos de Andrew y con un fuerte tirón lo puso de vuelta en pie. "Sabes, deberías de fijarte por donde vas, es peligroso caminar a ciegas".

"¿A-A que te refieres?". Preguntó recobrando la cordura. "Esa pelota no debería estar ahí en primer lugar. Quien fuera quien la haya dejado ahí claramente debe tener más cuidado con sus cosas".

"Pffft, detalles técnicos". Dijo la chica meneando la mano enfrente de ella. "Dicha persona tal vez estaba cargando una bolsa llena de pelotas y una pudo haberse escapado".

"Es tu pelota ¿No es así?".

"¡¿Que?! Claro que noooo, JAJAJA". Dijo frotándose la nuca. "¡Oh! Mira la hora, debo irme. ¡Adiós extraño!".

Con un rápido movimiento, la chica toma la pelota del suelo, dio un salto sobre su propio eje y salió corriendo en dirección a las canchas de la academia que se encontraban detrás del edificio principal. Justo antes de doblar en la esquina, la joven regresó la mirada y gritó.

"¡Mi nombre es Akko, Kagari Akko!". Finalmente saco la lengua juguetonamente y con un último meneo de su brazo se despidió y desapareció detrás del edificio.

"Andrew, Andrew Hanbridge…". El joven susurro para si mismo a la vez que medio levantaba su mano para despedirse sin hacerlo realmente.

En tan solo un par de minutos, esa chica había dejado un impresión en el joven que nunca antes nadie había dejado. Una nueva sensación surgió en su pecho y la necesidad de saber más sobre la misteriosa joven inundó su mente, haciendo a un lado sus pasadas prioridades. Por lo que inmediatamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y entró a la página WEB de la academia.

* * *

"Claramente, después de dicho incidente, me quedó claro que ella no sabe quién soy. Nunca antes una chica había sido tan directa conmigo y eso es algo que me asusta y me atrae al mismo tiempo". Tomó un respiro profundo y después de un momento decidió continuar. "Es por eso que quisiera tu consejo para saber cómo poder hacerme a esta chica".

Diana permaneció pensativa por un momento, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente, de exasperación y fastidio a una neutral. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, fijos en el joven frente a ella. Si Andrew no la conociera, juraría que incluso está aún más molesta ahora que hace un par de minutos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella finalmente dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió al joven.

"Una chica directa dices… ¿Y cargaba consigo una pelota de voleibol? ¿Es acaso Akko Kagari?". Dijo con un tono seco.

"¿La conoces?". Pregunto un tanto sorprendido. "Bueno… Ahí se va el secreto…".

"Entonces sí es ella…". Desvío la mirada hacia abajo por un momento.

"Su nombre completo es Atsuko Kagari, pero prefiere que le llamen Akko, ella es la-".

"Capitana del equipo de voleibol femenil, si, lo se". Lo cortó con un tono de obviedad.

"En efecto… Así que… ¿Crees poder aconsejarme?".

"Mmmh… Si, se perfectamente lo que debes hacer, de hecho". Diana comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y rápidamente se levanto de la mesa. "Creo que justo ahora es un buen momento para que des el primer paso".

"E-Espera... ¿Justo ahora?". Siguió los pasos de compañera y lanzó sus cosas a su mochila rápidamente.

"Así es, a esta hora por lo general está entrenando sola en la cancha, así que no debe haber ningún inconveniente en tu acercamiento".

"Oh… De acuerdo, suena a un plan sólido".

Diana solo afirmo con la cabeza y prosiguió a salir de la biblioteca rumbo al área deportiva de la academia. Andrew la siguió en silencio, después de todo, ya era bastante bueno que su compañera decidiera ayudarlo tan fácilmente, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que ella le indicara qué hacer en su momento.

Las canchas no estaban necesariamente retiradas de la biblioteca, pero el trayecto hacia dicha zona estaba lleno de curvas y pasillos plagados de estudiantes, por lo que les tomaría unos minutos llegar a su destino.

Cada uno tenía cierta reputación que los precedía y les daba un estatus de "realeza" entre los estudiantes, mientras él era un prodigio en ciencias políticas y literatura, ella era la estudiante más joven en dominar varias ramas de medicina avanzada, ambos con familias importantes detrás de ellos, el, hijo del Ministro de Estado y ella, la heredera del más importante grupo hospitalario del país. Lo que causaba que a su paso, los demás estudiantes los vieran con admiración, respeto e incluso celos.

Andrew ya estaba acostumbrado a dicha atención, por lo que no le daba mucha importancia, los gritos alocados de adolescentes enamoradizas, eran algo común en los pasillos cuando él caminaba por ellos. Pero nunca antes dichos gritos fueron tan mudos para sus sentidos, ya que ahora solo le importaba los gritos de una chica en especial.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que sus caminatas fueran en silencio, Andrew no pudo evitar notar que Diana estaba un tanto inmersa en celular, algo ajeno a la chica ya que en reiteradas ocasiones había expresado su desdén por las personas que no prestaban atención al camino por estar "tonteando" en su celular. Y más fue su asombro al notar el fantasma de una sonrisa en la cara de la chica mientras leía un mensaje de texto. Justo cuando iba a inspeccionar disimuladamente con quien estaba hablando, la joven bloqueo la pantalla del celular y lo guardó en su bolso.

"Entonces, esto es lo que sugiero". La joven comenzó. "Ella es una persona extrovertida y sumamente terca".

"Muy bien, te escucho".

"Su pasión es el deporte, y aunque su nivel de atención en ocasiones es muy malo, su dedicación en la cancha no tiene igual. Su comportamiento es impulsivo y muchas veces pareciera que solo se centra en si misma, pero la verdad es que se preocupa profundamente por aquellos cercanos a ella. Le encanta comer cosas saladas pero también disfruta las cosas dulces. Ella es… Especial".

"Vaya… Parece que la conoces bastante-".

"Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de ella". La joven lo corto al mismo tiempo que paró su marcha justo en la entrada del área deportiva. "Ahora, ve y habla con ella".

"¿A-Ahora?". El joven tragó saliva sonoramente.

"Efectivamente, ve". Haciéndose a un lado, Diana puso su mano izquierda en la espalda del chico y le dio un empujón.

Andrew avanzó unos pasos por la inercia del movimiento, giró su cabeza para mirar con molestia a la chica detrás de él, la cual solamente le hizo un ademán de con su brazo extendido para que siguiera su camino. Con un suspiro, decidió dar marcha adelante y efectivamente, a unos metros de donde se encontraba, la chica que estuvo plagando su mente por las últimas semanas, estaba sola, practicando con una pelota, lanzandola hacia arriba con ambos brazos para después recibirla con su antebrazos y retornarla al aire.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces, sin ni siquiera notar el par de ojos que la observaba desde lejos. Eventualmente dejó la pelota caer al suelo y después de estirarse un poco se dirigió a una banca cercana donde tenía sus cosas, tomó un bote de agua y bebió de él como si no hubiera un mañana, después, tomó el celular de su mochila y rió un poco ante lo que Andrew quiso suponer era un mensaje.

 _Muy bien, este es el momento, puedes hacerlo. ¡Ve!_

Por fin se armó de valor y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la chica, su garganta se secó, sus manos le sudaban y por alguna razón el clima fresco del día no era suficiente para calmar el calor de su cuerpo. Pero ya nada importaba, este era su momento.

"D-Disculpa… ¿Akko?".

"¿Uhm? ¡Oh! ¡El chico distraído! ¿Que tal?". La chica la saludó con un entusiasmo sin igual.

"Jeje… Si, hola, yo otra vez". Se aclaró la garganta incómodamente. "M-Mi nombre es Andrew, Andrew Hanbridge, la última vez que nos vimos no tuve oportunidad de presentarme, mucho gusto". Le extiendo la mano nerviosamente.

"Jajaja, creo que ese golpe en la cabeza afecto tus modales". Akko tomó la mano y la agito efusivamente.

"Me pregunto ¿A qué se habrá debido ese golpe en primer lugar?". Mencionó en un tono burlón.

"Jeje… Supongo que nunca lo sabremos". La chica sacó la lengua y le guiño un ojo al joven.

"Supongo que no…". El no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir mas rápido después de semejante expresión.

"Así que, dime _Andrew_ ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? ¿Acaso vienes por unas lecciones de voleibol?".

"Este… De hecho… Yo…".

 _¡Vamos Andrew! ¡Solo dilo!_

"¿Si? Dime". La chica ladeó su cabeza un poco, esperando la respuesta del joven.

"Yo quisiera…". Tomó un fuerte respiro y decidió que era ahora o nunca. "Q-Quisiera invitarte a salir, si no estás muy ocupada, claro".

 _¡Listo! Lo dijiste, ahora puedes morir en paz._

Las cejas de la chica se lanzaron hacia arriba y una pequeña "o" se formo en su boca. No era la expresión que él esperaba, pero ciertamente no parecía una de rechazo, por lo que todavía tenía esperanza. Sin embargo, la situación se volvió más confusa cuando la expresión de la chica cambió, una de sus cejas permaneció arqueada y en su boca se formo una sonrisa pícara ladeada. El estaba por decir algo cuando ella sacó su celular de su bolsillo y procedió a hacer una llamada. Su expresión pícara nunca dejó su rostro.

"Cariño, ven aquí". Akko comenzó. "Alguien está invitándome a salir ¿Que debería hacer?".

Andrew se congeló, nunca pasó por su mente que ella ya podía tener pareja. De repente escuchó pasos detrás de él, obviamente debía de ser su novio ¿Pero como es que llego tan rápido? Su razonamiento se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz familiar hablar.

"Estoy aqui ¿Que ocurre?".

Para su sorpresa, Diana apareció detrás de él, con su celular al costado de su cabeza, claramente siendo la persona con la que Akko estaba hablando. Dio un par de pasos más y se colocó al lado de la otra chica.

 _¿Qué demonios…?_

"Este chico intenta arrebatarme de tu lado". Akko señaló a Andrew, aún hablando a través del celular.

"¿En serio? No te preocupes, nunca dejare que eso suceda". Diana finalizó la llamada y rodeo la cintura de la otro chica con su brazo y con un movimiento firme, la acercó hacia sí.

" _Mi salvadora"._ Akko exclamó de una forma exagerada a la vez que también rodeaba la cintura de la otra chica con su brazo.

"U-Ustedes dos…". Andrew titubeo.

"Así es Andrew". Diana lo interrumpió. "Akko es _mi_ novia".

Akko no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de emoción ante la declaración de su novia y decidió rodearla con ambos brazos y dar pequeños saltos de alegría mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de ella. Diana seguía con la mirada fija en el joven, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la muestra de afecto de Akko.

"¿Desde… Desde cuando?". El joven aún no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

"El 'cuando' no es relevante por el momento". Diana le contestó rápidamente. "El punto es que esta adorable chica ya tiene pareja, por lo que te pediré que ceses tus intenciones de cortejo inmediatamente".

"¡Aaaaw! ¿De verdad crees que soy adorable?". Akko no podía contener su emoción.

"¡A-Akko! E-Espera, no enfrente de él". La rubia se ruborizo al intentar detener el beso que su pareja intentaba darle.

Andrew se quedó sin palabras, la primera vez que una chica llamaba su atención de una manera sincera, terminó resultando que ya contaba con pareja, una pareja de su mismo género, para hacer las cosas más críticas, y no cualquier otra persona, si no que la mismísima Diana Cavendish, su "amiga" de la infancia, cuya rivalidad en el romance era lo último que imaginaba le podía pasar. Esto se sentía como una bofetada en la cara de parte de cual fuese ser divino que decidió hacer de su vida una broma.

Con un suspiro de resignación, aclaró su garganta fuertemente y se dirigió hacia la pareja enfrente de él.

"De acuerdo Diana, tu ganas…". Andrew dijo, con los ojos cerrados, para después tomar un respiro profundo y abrir sus ojos con un brillo de determinación. "Esta batalla, pero no la guerra".

Las dos chicas dejaron de lado su jugueteo y se enfocaron en el. Diana arqueo una ceja y le dirigió una mirada retadora.

"¿Es acaso una broma?".

"No, no lo es". Comenzó. "Akko, no me rendiré contigo, me ganaré tu corazón, aunque sea lo último-"

Con un rápido movimiento, Diana se lanzó contra el joven y con todas sus fuerzas impacto su rodilla izquierda directo en la entrepierna del joven, derribandolo inmediatamente.

"¡Dejar a _mi_ Akko en paz! Eso es lo último que harás ¡¿Entendido?!" La ferocidad con la que Diana se expresó dejó a todos atónitos.

Akko se quedó mirando a su novia con sorpresa y aunque dicho arranque físico era algo que nunca imaginó su pareja sería capaz de hacer, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente querida por ella y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro.

Por otro lado, Andrew estaba tan lejos de sonreír como la luna está retirada de la tierra. Un fuerte dolor en debajo de su estómago era lo único que circulaba por su mente en ese preciso momento. Hasta que una vez más, Diana se dirigió a él.

"¿Entendido?". Diana preguntó de forma más calmada.

"Si… Si… Tu ganas la guerra. Ya entendí". Andrew cedió, con su orgullo masculino destruido en más de una forma este día, ceder es la decisión más prudente.

"Excelente, nos vemos mañana entonces. Akko, cariño ¿Quisieras ir a cenar?". Diana extendió su brazo hacia su pareja, invitando a seguirla.

"¡Tu sabes que si!". La emocionada chica corrió por sus cosas y de regreso se inclinó junto al chico para decirle algo. "Lo siento Andrew, un gusto en conocerte también, suerte a la próxima ¡Ha! Y coloca un poco de hielo… Ahí, tu sabes, para el dolor, muy bien ¡Adiós!".

Y de esa forma, las dos chicas se retiraron, Andrew solo logró alzar el brazo y torpemente decirles adiós para luego dejarlo caer a su lado y seguir recostado en silencio con su dolor.

 _Bueno… Creo que hoy no fue mi día…_

* * *

 _A/N_

 _¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que esto era un Anko? ¡Sorpresa!_

 _Vaya, quien diría que escribir en tu idioma natal haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. JA. Muy bien, la inspiración para esta historia vino en forma de un fanart que me dio mucha risa y no pude evitar convertirlo en esto, lo cual me tomo solo unas cuantas horas, quien lo diría._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, si tienen algo que decir o resaltar, por favor no duden en compartirlo._

 _Tengo esa extraña sensación de que tal vez debería estar haciendo otra cosa en lugar de esto… ***Se encoge de hombros***_

 _Dato curioso - No odio a Andrew, pero es divertido escribir a una Diana celosa y violenta :P_

 _En fin~_

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_


End file.
